


Two Days and Counting

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Yugi is invited to his brother's wedding. The problem? They’re getting married in two days and Yugi is miles away from them. While at the airport, he meets Yami, who is also attending the wedding. The two decide to travel together and get there as fast as possible. Will they make it in time?





	Two Days and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hello everyone! My mind seems to be all over the place lately as I have been writing story after story this past week. I probably won't update often because of how many stories I'm working on and because I'm busy. I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs.

Yugi knew that the day was going to end badly. First off, the weather was just horrible and it was going to be like that for the rest of the week. Second, he had no coffee since his coffee machine broke the other day which meant he had to run to the store to get a new one which was going to be difficult as Yugi ran off of coffee. And lastly, he was working overtime that day when all he really wanted to do was just stay home and relax.

And Yugi was right, for the most part. When he came home that evening, he got a call from his brother, Heba, who he hadn't heard from in weeks.

"Heba! It's nice to hear from you. What's up?" Yugi greeted.

Yugi could just see Heba's smile as he replied, "I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"Good. So why did you call? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you but this is kind of sudden," Yugi asked.

Yugi heard Heba gulp and couldn't help but sigh.

"What did you do?" he asked in exasperation.

"I may or may not begettingmarriedinacoupledays," Heba answered, talking too fast for Yugi to decipher his words.

"Can you repeat that slower this time?" Yugi said.

Heba took a deep breath before replying, "I may or may not be getting married in a couple days."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Heba sighed dreamily and answered, "He finally proposed Yugi! Normally, I would wait to plan a full-blown wedding but I just want to get married as quickly as possible. Only you and Yami are coming."

"Who's Yami? And you the hell are you marrying?!" Yugi asked, recognizing the name somewhere.

"My fiance's brother. My fiance's name is Atemu Sennen, and we've been dating for two years now. He's honestly amazing Yugi," Heba said.

"Did you tell anybody about him?" Yugi asked.

"No. Nobody knows except for you and Yami," Heba replied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Heba? I wouldn't have said anything to Mom or Dad," Yugi whispered, slightly hurt that Heba didn't tell him about his secret boyfriend.

Heba sounded guilty as he replied, "Because I didn't want anybody to interfere, especially Mom or Dad. I'm sorry Yugi."

"It's fine," Yugi said, only slightly bitter, "What about the wedding?"

"Like I said, only you and Yami are going to be there. I know it might seem like a rush wedding but me and Atemu really want this, Yugi. So can you please come?" Heba pleaded.

Yugi was silent for a moment before replying, "I'll come. When is the wedding?"

"Two days. Thank you so much Yugi. I'll see you in a couple days, okay? Love ya, bye!" Heba said before hanging up.

Yugi put the phone down, releasing a breath of air as he did. Two days. He had two days to get to Japan from America before Heba's wedding.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Yugi wondered out loud.

* * *

"Your brother is what?" Yugi's friend, Hikari, asked incredulously.

Yugi sighed and replied, "Yeah. I'm leaving now to catch a plane. I have to be there in  _two days_."

Yugi heard Hikari wince before saying, "Do you think you'll get there in time?"

"I hope so," Yugi answered.

"Well, good luck. How long are you going to be gone?" Hikari questioned.

"Probably a week or two. See family and old friend and all that," Yugi said.

Hikari hummed and said, "I'll guess I'll see you then. See you in a few weeks Yugi!"

"Bye Hikari!" Yugi answered before hanging up.

Yugi let out a sigh as he grabbed his luggage. He would miss his friends in America, but he was actually pretty excited to see his family and friends again. He hadn't seen them in awhile, but he had kept in contact with them throughout the years.

Hailing a taxi, he quickly hopped in and gave directions to the airport.


End file.
